This invention is directed to a loading device and more particularly a loading device that facilitates the loading and unloading of equipment into and out of a vehicle.
Loading devices for vehicles are known in the art. While these devices assist in loading and unloading equipment, problems still exist. For example, most lifting devices require some manual effort of moving the equipment. Others are limited by the weight of the load that can be handled by the device. Still others are limited to a single or just a few applications. As a result, there exists a need in the art for a lifting device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a lifting device that is safe and easy to use that reduces injuries.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lifting device that is versatile in its application through the use of a plurality of attachments.
A still further objective is to provide a lifting device that is capable of handling heavier loads.
A still further objective is to provide a lifting device that is capable of mounting inside full size vans and other vehicles without modification.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following disclosure.